Persons in the health care or emergency care industries, such as physicians, nurses, paramedics and the like, use various devices for examination of patients during the course of the day. One such instrument is a stethoscope which a user may carry with himself, or herself, by draping the stethoscope around his or her neck. The stethoscope is used to detect and listen to vibrations and sounds created from voluntary or involuntary body functions. In addition to the stethoscope, persons may use an opthalomoscope to examine the eyes of a patient, or an otoscope to examine the inner ear of a patient. A handle having a light source may be used; the opthalomoscope and otoscope heads are interchangeable on the handle.
In the emergency room environment, several nurses and physicians may use common ophthalmoscopes or otoscopes. These instruments may be stored at various examination stations. Ideally, a physician or nurse entering a particular examination station will use these instruments on a patient and then return the instrument to its storage place. Unfortunately, doctors and nurses may leave an examination station without returning the instruments to the appropriate storage place. A physician or nurse following this person does not have available the instrument necessary to conduct a proper examination of a patient.